JHalc
Jason Halich, better known by his ring name JHalc, is an American professional wrestler, known primarily for his work in Sudden Impact Wrestling (SIW), Xtreme Wrestling Association (XWA), and the Insurgency Wrestling Federation (IWF). He currently under contract with, but on hiatus from, Sin City Wrestling (SCW). Wrestling History Early Career 'XWA Beginnings' Jason was one of the first to arrive in XWA. Coming even before the arrival of the flagship show, Vendetta. His arrival was ill-fated though, as the night he was supposed to have his debut match on Adrenaline, he suffered a knee injury that caused him to no-show the event. This led to his immediate termination from then GM Chill O'Mac, and sidelined his career until after his knee surgery in early 2009. 'The Rise and Fall of Smoke Championship Wrestling' A long time friend of Jason and former XWA star Evan Flare contacted Jason following a successful opening of a new company. Smoke Championship Wrestling, led by the now MIA, Mr. Canada, was where Jason made his first main event impact. Though the company lasted a mere three weeks before inevitably shutting its doors in April 2009, it did have three successful shows. During this time, Jason participated in all three of the Warfare brands main events, becoming the only undefeated man to emerge from SCW. He survived a ladder match to become the number one contender to the world title, a submission match to keep his spot in the main event, and finally before the closing won a match against future rival, Tyler Lawson. Rise to Main Event SIW & XWA 'Collision Course with Sudden Impact Wrestling' When SCW closed its doors Jason took his ball and went home. However, he didn't really even get to put his gear down before his phone rang. Once again it was Evan Flare, and once again he was pulling him back into competition. Chill O'Mac had contacted most of the talent left without a job from the closure of SCW but had failed to get in touch with Jason personally, after being the one to fire him from XWA. Evan Flare had gotten in contact with him though, asking him to not only join a new company with a new start, but asking him to join a group of guys that were going to terrorize the roster on their way to super-stardom. 'Death Sentence Starts a Riot' Jason made his debut in SIW, putting up a great showing in a Road to Victory battle Royal match, but getting screwed in the match by DXwO member CD Xtreme. After that the decision was made, he would join Death Sentence alongside Mr.Canada, Evan Flare, Razor Xtreme, and F16. The group was made to combat DXwO which consisted of Tyler Lawson, CD Xtreme, J Glick A, and the legendary David Michaels. However, shortly after forming Razor turned on Death Sentence and both Canda and F16 were released from their contracts. After getting screwed in the battle royal, GM Caleb Spires reentered Jason into the RtV tournament after a win against Killer J. However, the next week in the first official meeting with DXwO Jason came up short and was booted from the tournament by David Michaels. 'TV Title Run and the DXwO' After coming up short to David Michaels in the RtV tournament, Jason focused on winning the TV Title from DXwO member, J Glick A. The two met and Jason was victorious at SIW Road to Victory and Jason became the first man to actually win the World TV Title, as it was merely awarded to JGA. However, following an attack from DXwO, in a match Death Sentence won, he was forced to vacate the title due to being unable to compete the following week. He came back only two weeks later though, losing to DXwO for the Tag Titles, the night before it closed its doors at SuperSlam. 'XWA Attempt Two' During his peak in SIW, Jason was contacted by The Notorious King Megaman about possibly signing with XWA. He was promised a spot in the upcoming RSD Championship tournament and took the opportunity to find gold once more. He beat Tyler Lawson (for a third consecutive time) in the first round, but was knocked out in the second round by a nameless jobber. With the announcement that Evan Flare was coming back to XWA as well Death Sentence came together for one more match in a losing effort to NWD for the XWA Tag Team Championships. It was their second shot at tag gold, and the second failure, which led to the downfall of the group. Jason went solo, beating a handful of superstars to win the number one contender spot for the RSD title at his first ever XWA PPV. But due to still having persistent problems with his knee, he was forced to step away again to undergo a second surgery that took him out of competition for few months. 'SIW's One Night Stand' In a PPV that was supposed to be SIW's Resurrection a new side of Jason emerged into the world of wrestling. No more was he hellbent on ending the DXwO, or fighting as a group. He was focused on one thing only, and that was the SIW World Title. He fought against Chris Kanimaniac, David Michaels, and J Glick A to win the number one contender spot, and then quickly after was attacked by rival Tyler Lawson who had taken over the Death Sentence name. Jason was beaten down badly, at the end of the PPV but the company never resurfaced afterwards and led Jason back to the place of all of his previous defeats... XWA Return In 2009 Jason signed for a fourth run with XWA. He was sitting on a 2-5 total record, and stated to the press that the run would be all or nothing. The goal was to make a run at the XWA World Heavyweight Championship, which he did. For the end of 2009, and through the summer of 2010, Jason went on a winning streak leading up a shot at the title at Revolutionary Wars 2010. He fell short, but earned a right to face the champion again prior to its unification match with the XWA Championship. Jay would win the world title at King of Xtreme 2010, but would lose in the unification match at Cyberslam. He unsuccessfully attempted to reclaim the championship over the next two years, without making much of a splash otherwise. Apparent Death and Finding Success In the fall of 2012, Jason would be thought dead following a car crash in his hometown of San Diego. It was later revealed in the summer of 2013 that he had not been in the car at the time of the accident, and had lived in seclusion from the media, and those closest to him, for the better part of an entire year. When he finally decided to rejoin the world, he immediately re-signed with XWA and negotiated a deal with management for the return of David Michaels. The two would feud briefly before becoming D-Volution and running over the tag team division while Jason held the Intercontinental Championship and Michaels held the XWA World Championship through the end of 2013. Following David Michael's release from the company at the end of 2013, Jason left the company for a final time, finally able to call himself a success after becoming a Triple Crown Champion. However, just before finally stepping away from XWA for the last time, Jason was inducted into the Hall of Fame. = Insurgency Wrestling Federation Failing First At the same time that Jason's contract was ending with XWA the final time, Jason's long time friend Parker Wayde tipped him off about the Insurgency Wrestling Federation. However, when Jason showed up, he did not appreciate his surroundings. He took several matches for granted, essentially phoning in performances until Parker physically removed him from the company, took his spot on the roster, and went on to become a Grand Slam Champion of the company. Jason left the industry for almost an entire year at this point, only coming back once the phone rang and the person that kicked him out asked him to come back. The Jack of Hearts When Jason came back to IWF, it was to help Parker retain the IWF Tag Team Championship when the team of Parker and Savannah split up. Parker would choose not to show up during the match, and left Jason to get pummeled by the team of Adorabelle and Savannah, costing the team of Genesis the titles. Jason flew under the radar for the next few weeks until it was announced Gordon Fury was going to defend his IWF Championship against the entire roster at the same time in a 17-on-1 handicap match. Gordon was forced to eliminate each member of the roster individually, and actually made it most of the way through everyone before Jason picked up the pin, and walked away with the championship. At this point, Jason discarded his "Main Event" nickname and re-branded himself as the Jack of Hearts, who was tasked with making the world laugh. He pulled cruel practical jokes on members of the roster, eventually getting the attention of World Heavyweight Champion Nathan Propaganda. In Jason's first defense of his IWF Championship, he beat Nathan for the World Heavyweight Championship, unifying them together. In his second defense, he would get revenge against Adorabelle, who cashed in her tag team championship for a shot at the Undisputed Champion. Winning his second defense, put Jason on top of IWF history, as the championship had only been defended twice by a champion once in company history. The King of Hearts Winning and then defending the IWF Undisputed championship went directly to Jason's head. He again changed his moniker to be a king, and continued terrorizing the roster, namely Blyss Lockhart. In back to back matches, Jason put his championship up against Blyss, and walked away victorious, making him the longest reigning, and most successful champion in IWF history by defending the top title on four occasions. Following this though, there was nothing left to do. The company was in decline, and Jason had not lost a match since the tag team title match that he attempted to win himself. Everyone on the roster worth beating had fallen, and Jason launched into an on-air rant aimed at the roster for their lack of talent. An enraged Blyss Lockhart would come out, attacking the right knee of the champion and putting him on the self for the better part of two years. The title was vacated, Jason's contract was terminated, and we was left to pursue other endeavors. Sin City Wrestling Jet City After two years without being active in wrestling, Jason contacted his brother. The two had always talked about teaming together, but never really got started. In January 2016, they joined Redefine Wrestling for one match before the company closed, and then IPW for a single day before reneging on their contract promises. It was not until October that the duo would come back together, this time in Sin City Wrestling. Kris would debut before his brother, picking up such an emphatic victory that management offered Jet City a chance to pick up the SCW Tag Team Championships in their debut as a team, in a match against The Elders (Jon Dough and Eyensane). Jet City would end the year without another tag team match, making them completely undefeated through both companies they competed in during 2016 as a team. Jet City would go onto defeat the Unholy Alliance and Dying Breed in two title defenses before suffering their first loss as a team in March of 2017. At Blaze of Glory VI, Jet City was eliminated first in a multi-team rumble style match that ended with Team BJ reclaiming the titles. Afterwards, Jason went on hiatus from Sin City Wrestling while his brother went back to singles wrestling. Personal Life Early Life Jason is the oldest of three siblings being three years older than Kris and five years older than their younger sister Lindsey. His life started off decent enough, but that started to change when Kris was born. His mother tried to bribe his father not to leave the family, first by getting pregnant with Kris, and then by stealing money in order to provide for his every wish. Around the time that Lindsey was born, their mother got caught for embezzlement and went to prison, of which she has been in and out of for the last 20 years. Jason’s father, started to abuse both of his sons physically. This grew more violent after their sister died, at the age of two. The two boys were supposed to be watching her when she fell from the couch and broke her neck on the coffee table. The abuse got worse after this, and eventually led to sexual abuse of the two boys has their father becoming more and more drug dependent and more of a hermit. Jason would constantly sacrifice himself to protect Kris, but would eventually always be overpowered. It often saved Kris the beating, but rarely could he save either of them from the sexual abuse that followed. Jason dropped out of high school at the age of 16 in order to help pay for bills. By 18 he was a certified massage therapist, and used the money to buy things that Kris needed for school, as well as household items. When Kris was 17 the two started training night and day to move into professional wrestling, but Kris fell into drugs and Jason was left to test the waters himself. Relationships and Business Endeavors Jason “killed” his public persona in able to slip away to lead a normal life. He had a daughter with fellow XWA star Talia Lea, who then left Jason alone with the child and disappeared. Emily Quinn Halich (born March 1st 2013) died just over one month after being born due to illness. Jason fell into deep depression, a lot of which can be seen in his early times in IWF. Eventually he found some kind of happiness with fellow IWF star Haley Duncan, but the two seem to have non-publicly split some time in October 2014. Following that, Jason invested in the start-up project Pride Pro Wrestling with Cody Taylor, which later had its doors closed when Jason pulled his money and Cody Taylor got busted for fraud. The resulting fallout saw Cody sign over all rights to the company, as it would have been seized by police anyways, making Jason full owner, and more than tripling his investment into the company once all of the property was liquidated. The most impressive feat of this for Jason, was his taking over ownership of Cody Taylor’s personal jet, which led to the creation of Jet City with Kristopher Halich. It is rumored, though not confirmed by anyone inside the family, that Jason has been involved in a relationship with Juliana Fischer since early November of 2016. The two have been spotted together at events, however neither have acknowledged the relationship on any form of social media. In Wrestling Themes *Walk by Pantera (November 2009 - current) *Tolerate by Staind (July 2010 - November 2010) *Payback by Flaw (used February 2010 - July 2011) *Chamber the Cartridge by Rise Against (used August 2011-September 2013) *4 Words to Choke Upon by Bullet for My Valentine (used September 2013-present) Finishers *RJB (flipping cutter off of the right shoulder) (used November 2009-September 2013) *Flying Triangle (used Novemeber 2009-September 2013) *Killing Joke/New RJB (cross-legged sitiout scoop slam piledriver) (used September 2013-present) *Last Laugh (Foot hook high-angle diving leg drop) (used December 2013-present) Tag Team Partners * Evan Flare (Death Sentence) * Tyler Lawson (Death Sentence and DxWo) * CF Riley (CRUX) * Parker Wayde (Genesis) * David Michaels (JNM and D-Volution) * Kristopher Halich (Jet City) Championships and Accomplishments SIW *World TV Champion (x1) *Hardcore Champion (x1) XWA *World Heavyweight Champion (x1) *Intercontinental Champion (x1) *World Tag Team Champions (x1 w/David Michaels) *8th Triple Crown Champion *XWA Hall of Fame Class of 2013 IWF * IWF Champion (x1) * World Heavyweight Champion (x1) * IWF Undisputed Champion (x1) * First Ever IWF Undisputed Champion SCW * SCW Tag Team Champion (x1 w/ Kristopher Halich)